Fading into Darkness
by RikuSex
Summary: Riku is slowly losing his heart to darkness. Can Sora save him from the darkness or will Sora choose Kairi? unknown parings maybe lemon


**So here is a new one from me, Rikusex! hope you all like it. its longer than some of my other scripts so i hope its good threw all of it. **

**i do not own kingdom hearts**

**Enjoy and don't forget to review**

**Also! i didn't have anyone look over for spelling and grammer so im sorry if there are some bad mistakes since spell check only dose so much. **

_Fading into Darkness_

-Setting is on a beach.-

-Sora and Riku are napping on the beach-

Kairi: Riku, Sora!

-Kairi runs over to them.-

Kairi- Enough napping you guys. Lets get going.

Riku- Five more minutes.

Sora- I don't want to go to school.

Kairi- Silly Sora there's no school today, and Riku five minutes means five hours to you.

-Riku and Sora turn there heads and look at each other, than at Kairi's feet. They smirk and grab her ankles pulling her down to the ground.-

Kairi- Oww! I'll get you for this!

-Riku and Sora get up and run away.-

Riku – If you can catch us!

-Kairi gets up and chases after them. Sora hides in a bush and waits for a minute. Everything goes quiet. Sora comes out from the bush and looks for the other two but there is no sign of them.-

Sora- Riku! Kairi!

-Sora walks around looking behind every bush, past every tree until he spots Kairi laying on the ground-

Sora- Kairi!

-Sora runs over to Kairi who is covered in blood.-

Sora- Kairi, Kairi wake up!

-Sora begins to shake her but she doesn't wake up. Riku walks over to them and Sora spots his shoes than looks up at him.-

Sora- Riku?

Riku- _Sora come with me, its to late for her._

Sora- What are you talking about. Come on we have to get Kairi to the hospital.

Riku- _No, it to late for her. Come with me, save yourself._

-Riku holds out his hand for Sora but Sora doesn't take it instead he looks at him confused and continues to hold onto Kairi.-

Sora- We cant leave her, she's our friend.

Riku- _Sora leave her, she isn't important._

Sora- How can you say that!

Riku- _Come with me!_

Sora- Riku what's gotten into you.

-Sora notices blood on Riku's hand-

Sora- Riku, did you do this to Kairi?

Riku- _Everything is about to change._

Sora- What do you mean?

-Riku faints.-

Sora- Riku!

-Riku wakes up and sits up slowly gripping his head.-

Riku- What happened, my head feels like someone fat is sitting on it.

Sora- You don't remember?

Riku- Huh? What are you talking about?

Sora- Nothing, never mind.

-Riku notices Kairi laying bloody in Sora's arms.-

Riku- What happened to Kairi!

Sora- I- I- uhh—Found her like this.

Riku- We have to get her to the hospital. Here put her on my back and I'll carry her th—

-Riku grips his head in pain-

Sora- Riku are you alright?

Riku- Yah I'm fine, we should get her to the doctor right away. Help me get her on my back.

Sora- No I will take her, you don't seem well.

Riku- No, I'm fine besides you know as well as I do your not strong enough.

Sora- I am so but fine.

-Sora helps Riku get her onto his back. Riku and Sora quickly run her to the hospital where she is taken into emergence by one of the doctors. Riku and Sora are stuck waiting in the waiting room.-

Sora- Everything is about to change? –whispered-

Riku- What?

Sora- Nothing just talking to myself.

Riku- You seem to do that alone.

Soar- Shut up.

-Pause-

Sora- I hope Kairi's alright.

Riku- Yah… hey Sora?

Sora- Yah.

Riku- Are you in lo—

-The nurse interrupts them when she comes out from the emergency room.-

Nurse- Sora, Riku. Thanks to you two Kairi is going to be alright. You made it just in time. She was hit hard in the head so take it easy on her for a while.

-Riku and Sora nod.-

Sora- I'm glad she's alright.

-Kairi comes out of the room with bandages around her head along with a few around her arms.-

Sora- Kairi!

-Sora runs over to her and gives her a hug. Riku slides back a bit.-

Sora- I'm glad your ok, I thought you were dead.

Kairi- Well I'm tougher than you think!

-Sora lets out a small laugh-

Kairi- Don't laugh at me!

Sora- Sorry!

-Riku shoves his hands in his pockets and hangs his head. He turns to the door and starts towards it, his eyes covered by his bangs.-

Kairi- Riku where are you –

-A image of Riku with bloody hangs flashes and Kairi grabs her head-

Sora- Kairi are you ok!

-Sora holds onto Kairi. Riku looks up at them threw his bangs and walks out. He sits down by a tree.-

Voice- _Riku give your heart to darkness._

-Riku stands up ready to fight but the voice stopped and there was no one around.-

Riku- Maybe I imagined it.

-A small wind begins to blow.-

Riku- Why did I get so mad back there. I should probably go back so they don't worry about me since I kind of just left without a word.

-Riku is about to head back when he sees Sora and Kairi walking together hand in hand. Riku clenches his fists causing them to bleed. He looks down at his hands as a small puddle of blood forms in his palms.-

Riku- Why dose seeing them together make me so mad. There always like that but why all of the sudden it bothering me so much.

Voice- _Sora only cares for that girl, give yourself to the darkness, kill Kairi._

-Riku grips his head and falls to his knees-

Riku- Stop!

-The pain subsides and Riku is left breathing heavily. He gets to his feet and looks around just as Sora comes running and spots the blood on Riku's hands and face. (blood on his face from his hand touching his face) –

Sora- Riku your hands, what happened?

-Riku forced a smile-

Riku- I'm fine I only fell. Clumsy huh. I'm turning into you.

Sora- Hey take that back, I am not clumsy.

-Riku had ignored that and started to walk away. Sora ran after him. Screen freezes and fades to black.-

To be continued


End file.
